Der Riese
Der Riese (em alemão pro português "O Gigante") é um mapa de Zombies lançado no Call of Duty: World at War no Map Pack 3 e foi lançado para Call of Duty Black Ops para os que obtiveram a Hardened e Prestige Edition ou compraram a DLC Rezurrection lançada em Agosto de 2010.thumb|269px|Der Riese O Mapa Der Riese marca o retorno da Wunderwaffe DG-2 lançada no mapa anterior Shi No Numa e também neste mapa é introduzido o Monkey Bomb um objeto usado para distrair os Zombies. Der Riese é uma fábrica onde os membros do grupo 935 como Maxis faziam seus testes. Rádios espalhados pelo mapa revelam experimentos de Maxis e Richtofen na fábrica. Ao todo existem 6 rádios pelo mapa. A maior novidade do mapa é a introdução da máquina de Pack-a-Punch que evolui sua arma ao custo de 5000 pontos. Para ser ativada os jogadores tem que ativar 3 teleporters espalhados pelo mapa. Neste mapa estão disponiveis os 4 perks classicos: #Juggernog #Double Tap #Speed Cola #Quick Revive #Mule Kick (Só disponivel na versão Black Ops) Der Riese também introduz a Bowie Knife uma faca grande que mata com uma facada até o Round 9. Este mapa também volta com os Hellhounds, e introduz a Bouncing Betty mina que pode ser colocada no chão para matar os Zombies, Ela sempre é disponivel para ser usada 2 vezes por Round. História Inicialmente era utlizada para construção de armas nazistas, porém no meio da 2ª guerra mundial foi utilizada para outros propósitos. Foi a 1ª base do grupo 935, equipe que estava encarregada de criar armas futuristas para serem usadas para a guerra, e foi esse grupo que criaram as wonder weapons, cada uma com um criador diferente. O grupo 935 são os responsáveis pela criação dos zombies. O líder desse grupo é o doutor Ludvig Maxis, que sob ordens de Adolf Hitler foi encarregado de criar uma nova armada, e com isso surgiu a ideia de usar os corpos mortos como soldados. Existe um rádio que fala sobre maxis e a criação do grupo 935(só pode ser encontrada na versão de Ipod, no PC fica escondida nos arquivos do mapa, e no PS3 e XBOX 360 se encontra em livros ao lado do double tap) " Senhoras e senhores, me dêem a oportunidade de lhes dar as boas-vindas ao grupo 935. Esse é um momento histórico para a nossa raça. Vocês são o futuro dos avanços tecnológicos. Vocês são os pioneiros da descoberta humana. Em suas mãos está o destino da humanidade. Em suas mãos está um grande poder, mas com ele vem um preço. Você assumiram a responsabilidade de participar desse projeto, e com essa decisão vem a obrigação de guardar segredos. Ninguém pode saber o que vocês fazem, onde trabalham, o que descobriram, ou que querem. Vocês não poderão ter contato com seus países, nem suas famílias. Sua decisão de dedicar suas vidas ao grupo 935 é absoluta. Nos seus armários vocês encontrarão seus manuais de obrigações que os guiarão a fazer todas as propostas. Não podemos deixar esse poder cair em mãos erradas, e esse manual deve ser considerado sua Bíblia. Preparem-se , está começando uma nova era para a humanidade." Ou seja, o plano dos nazistas eram criar tecnologias fortes o suficientes para dominar o mundo. Ao passar do tempo, o grupo 935 começou a aperfeiçoar os experimentos utilizando o elemento 115, e criando armas mais fortes e outras "coisas" que seriam usadas em campo de batalha. Essas "coisas" podem até ser considerada os perks, que são as bebidas que te deixa mais forte, rápido, nuclear... e as armas são as wonder weapons, que são milhares de vezes mais fortes que qualquer outra arma do jogo. O sonho do Doutor Ludvig Maxis era criar os teletransportadores, podendo transporta desde alguns metros à milhares de quilômetros de distância, e focou seu trabalho basicamente nele. Junto com seu assistente(Richtofen) começaram a realizar inúmeros testes para aperfeiçoar o teletransporte. Em um rádio você pode ouvir o progresso dos testes "Iniciando teste nº3, o objeto está dentro da câmara, ligue a energia. ~som do teleporte~ Oh meu deus! vá limpar essa bagunça! teste nº3 sem êxito, o objetivo foi reduzido ao mesmo tamanho como os outros. Limpe a câmara e reajuste o sistema! vamos fazer tudo de novo. Sim Doutor." Percebemos que os testes não estão funcionando, mas para a surpresa de Maxis, os testes em Shi No Numa resultaram em seres que foram ressucitados e tem vida própria. Então surgiu a ideia de usa-los para fins militares, podemos ouvir o Doutor Ludvig falando sobre os testes nos zombies "levante, LEVANTE!!, bom, olhe para mim ~estalar de dedos~ aqui!! bom, agora ande para frente. Isso, continue andando. Tudo bem, agora fique ai. Se acalme, eu mando em você. Mate-o. Tragam outro." O doutor Maxis reparou que teria um problema, pois os zombies não conseguiam ser controlados, mas o seu sonho continuou sendo de construir o teletransporte, por isso encarregou o outro trabalho(controlar os zombies) para o seu assistente(Edward Richtofen) e outros cientistas, que foram mandados para Shi-no-Numa e ocorreu o 1º ataque de zombies. Mas vamos falar de por que Richtofen é maluco, 1º ele é ezquisofrenico, e 2º por que ele criou a Wunderwaffe DG-2 e exigiu do Doutor Maxis e a sua produção em massa, porém Maxis "ignorou" a exigência, ele estava mais preocupado com a sua filha Samantha, e por não ter produzido a arma, deixou Richtofen furioso. Podemos ver o amor de Maxis pela filha em um rádio'' "Agora, você deve ter muito carinho com ela Samantha. Cuidar de um cachorro é muita responsabilidade." ~voz de Samantha~"Sim pai, eu amo ela!" ~voz de Maxis~"Você deve alimentar ela todo dia, e tomar cuidado ao brincar com ela, ela vai ter filhotes"~voz de Samantha~"Sério? posso ficar com os filhotes, papai?"~voz de Maxis~"Nós veremos samantha, uma coisa de cada vez".'' Enquanto Richtofen ainda se encontrava no sanatório, Maxis reparou que se não tomasse providências, o plano de dominação do mundo não iria se concluir. Por isso convocou uma reunião com o grupo 935 ''"Sophia, essa carta deve ir pro comando principal do reich imediatamente. Senhoras e Senhores, foi com a maior urgência que eu chamei sua atenção para a falta de recursos dentro do projeto 'The Giant'. Quando eu acredito que estamos perto de realizar o grande plano, nós temos muitos anos de desenvolvimento antes de terminamos. Devemos ter cuidado em economizar tudo que temos. Como vocês sabem, os testes anteriores da DG-2 deram resultados imprevistos e teremos que aperfeiçoar a wunderwaffe em pouco tempo. Porém o projeto do teletransportador causou um atraso em relação ao DG-2. Nós não temos a quantidade necessária do elemento 115 para continuar os experimentos. Nossas cobaias(não o grupo original, outros cobaias) sobreviveram ao teletransporte, mas ainda não podem ser controlados. Para nós superarmos esse obstáculo devemos aumentar a frquência e o tamanho do experimento. Assim, eu sugiro nós encontrarmos não apenas uma quantia ampla do 115, mas encontrarmos uma conduta alta para canalizar a energia. Nosso colaboradores na América nos informaram que os EUA têm muitos suprimentos do 115 numa base no Nevada. Então tempo é essencial se queremos estar à frente deles. Isso não pode ser feito se cortamos o orçamento, e também não podemos forçar a barra antes de estarmos preparados. Estou totalmente aberto para discussões sobre o problema, mas por enquanto, vou continuar trabalhando aqui e tentar ganhar essa guerra. Abaixo assinado, Doutor Maxis". Podemos ver que o grupo 935 está com escassez do elemento 115, mas espiões nazistas descobriram que os Estados Unidos tinha uma grande quantidade dela armazenada. Mas por quê americanos tinham o elemento 115? com isso nós podemos concluir que os americanos também estavam desenvolvendo armas com esse elemento. '' ''Em outro rádio podemos ver os outros progressos de Maxis com os teletransportes "~latidos de cachorro~ Edward, faça esse animal parar. não podemos deixa-lo atrapalhar durante os testes."~voz de Richtofen~"Agora ele está quieto, Doutor Maxis"~voz de maxis~"Iniciando teste nº5, o objeto está dentro da câmara, ligue a energia."~barulho do teletransporte~~voz de Richtofen~"Procurando sinais vitais. Nenhum encontrado doutor. O objeto... desapareceu! Doutor Maxis, nós conseguimos!"~voz de Maxis~"Não seja idiota! teste nº5 sem êxito, o objeto desapareceu, mas não reapareceu no link principal. Reajuste a droga do sistema! agor...!". Maxis nessa altura já estava tão sem esperançar que não via o progressos que fazia com o teletransportador. '' "iniciando teste nº6, o objeto está dentro da câmara, ligue a energia."~barulho do teletransporte~"Droga Edward, você ajustou o equipamento corretamente?!"~voz do Richtofen~"Sim doutor, do jeito que o senhor mandou"~voz do Maxis~"se você tivesse seguido minhas instruções teria dado certo, não é? Como sempre sua incompetência..."~som do hellhound~~voz do Richtofen~"Você ouviu isso doutor?"~voz de Maxis~"Cala a boca! teste nº6 sem êxito, mas o experimento causou um tipo de força elétrica dentro da câmara. Bem abra a porta."~voz de Richtofen~"Doutor, eu acho melhor..."~voz de Maxis~"ABRA A PORTA! AGORA!!!"~porta se abrindo e o barulho do hellhound~~voz de samantha~"Papai, oquê você fez com a fluffy?"~voz de Maxis~"Droga Samantha! Eu disse para você nunca entrar aqui. Edward, tire-a daqui."~voz de Richtofen~"Sim doutor"~Samantha começa a correr e gritar~~voz de Samantha~"O quê aconteceu com a Fluffy? Papai, o quê você fez? Fluffy?"~voz de Maxis~"Volte aqui! Samantha. pare-a. Isso, venha aqui Samantha, boa menina, fique calma. Aquela não é mais a Fluffy, a gente tem que sair daqui"~barulho de Richtofen fechando e trancando a porta com Maxis e Samantha na sala junto com o Hellhound~~voz de Maxis~"O quê? EDWARD o quê você está fazendo? Abra a porta! Edward, abra essa porta agora!!!"~voz de samantha~"Papi, estou assustada"~voz de Maxis~"Droga! Fique perto de mim Samantha!"~voz de Richtofen~"Adeus, Doutor Maxis"~barulho so teletransporte~~voz de Richtofen~"Muahahahahaha". E nesse rádio nós descobrimos como surgiram os hellhounds, e que Richtofen "conseguiu" a morte de Maxis e Samantha. E só por curiosidade, o provavél criador dos "macacos bombas" foi Richtofen, que utilizou brinquedos de Samantha.